O Conto dos Três irmãos
by Mello Evans
Summary: Qual seria o irmão mais esperto que venceria a Morte?


**CrossOver**

**Título:** O Conto dos Três irmãos.

**Gênero:** Conto de fadas /Shonen-ai quase imperceptível (Mello/Matt)

**Personagens: **Ligth Yagame (Raito)/Mello/ L – Participação de Mikami, Near e Matt.

**Sem beta.**

**Disclaimer**: DN® Tsugumi Ohba e Harry Potter® J. K. Rowling.

**Nota:** Essa fic é baseada no conto '_Os três irmãos_' do livro Os Contos de Beedle, O Bardo que se encontra no livro sete do Harry Potter (As relíquias da Morte). Boa leitura.

* * *

Era uma vez três irmãos que estavam viajando por uma estrada deserta e tortuosa ao anoitecer, não se pareciam fisicamente, mas suas mentes aguçadas para raciocínio rápido e magia poderosa indicavam que eram realmente irmãos...

Depois de algum tempo, os irmãos chegaram a um rio fundo demais para vadear e perigoso demais para atravessar a nado. Os irmãos, porém, eram versados em magia, então simplesmente agitaram as mãos e fizeram aparecer uma ponte sobre as águas traiçoeiras. Já estavam na metade da travessia quando viram o caminho bloqueado por um vulto encapuzado.

E a morte falou. Estava zangada por terem lhe roubado três vitimas, por que o normal era os viajantes se afogarem no rio. Mas a morte foi astuta. Fingiu cumprimenta os três irmãos por sua magia, e disse que cada um ganharia um prêmio por ter sido inteligente o bastante para escapar.

Então, o irmão mais velho que se chamava Ligth e apelidado pelos irmãos carinhosamente de Raito, que tinhas os cabelos cor de bronze, era muito belo atrás de seus olhos um tanto desvairados pelo poder, um homem combativoe que queria vencer toda a discórdia no mundo**,** pediu a varinha mais poderosa que existisse: uma varinha que sempre vencesse os duelos para o seu dono, uma varinha digna de um bruxo que derrotara a Morte! Ela atravessou a ponte e se dirigiu a um vetusto sabugueiro na margem do rio, fabricou uma varinha de um galho da árvore e entregou-a ao irmão mais velho.

Então, o segundo irmão que se chamava Mihael, também apelidado pelos irmãos de Mello, era loiro e através de suas orbitas verdes transparecia a pura arrogância, resolveu humilhar ainda mais a morte e pediu o poder de restituir a vida aos que ela levara. Então a morte apanhou uma pedra na margem do rio e entregou-a ao segundo irmão, dizendo-lhe que a pedra tinha o poder de ressuscitar os mortos.

Então, a Morte perguntou ao terceiro e mais moço dos irmãos, chamado L, o que queria. Ele era o que se poderia denominar como louco, os cabelos pretos desgrenhados, as pupilas negras e fundas mostravam que não era muito de dormir, porém ele era o mais humilde e também o mais sábio dos irmãos, e não confiou na morte. Pediu, então, algo que lhe permitisse sair daquele lugar sem ser seguido por ela. E a Morte, de má vontade lhe entregou a própria Capa da invisibilidade.

Então, a Morte se afastou para um lado e deixou os três irmãos continuarem viagem e foi o que eles fizeram, comentando, assombrados, a aventura que tinham vivido e admirando os presentes da Morte.

No devido tempo, os irmãos se separaram, cada um tomou um destino diferente.

O primeiro irmão, Ligth, viajou uma semana ou mais e, ao chegar a uma aldeia distante, procurou um colega bruxo com quem tivera uma briga, por este ser injusto, praticar o mal e não agir de acordo com o que Ligth achava ser certo, o nome do pobre homem era Mikami Teru. Armado com a varinha de sabugueiro, a Varinha das Varinhas, Raito não poderia deixar de vencer o duelo que se seguiu. Deixando o inimigo morto no chão, o mais velho dirigiu-se a uma estalagem, onde se gabou, em altas vozes, da poderosa varinha que arrebatara da própria Morte, e de que a arma o tornava invencível. E com pouco tempo conquistou o pequeno vilarejo, julgando a quem não demonstrasse respeito por suas leis severas.

Em uma noite, outro bruxo aproximou-se sorrateiramente do irmão mais velho enquanto dormia em sua cama, embriagado pelo vinho e pela autoconfiança da ilusão de ser indomável. O ladrão levou a varinha e, para se garantir, cortou a garganta do irmão mais velho.

Assim, a Morte levou o primeiro irmão. Ligth.

Entrementes, o segundo irmão viajou para a própria casa, onde vivia sozinho. Ali, tomou a pedra que tinha poder de ressuscitar os mortos e virou-a três vezes na mão. Para sua surpresa e alegria, a figura de um amor antigo de sua infância surgiu instantaneamente diante dele. Era um garoto branco, de cabelos vermelhos, de olhar castanho, quase da mesma idade de Mello.

Contudo, ele estava apático e frio, nada parecido do que fora em vida, estavam como que separados por um véu. Embora tivesse retornado ao mundo dos mortais, seu lugar não era ali, e ele sofria. Diante disso, o segundo irmão, enlouquecido pelo desesperado desejo, matou-se para poder verdadeiramente se unir a ele.

Então, a Morte levou o segundo irmão. Mello.

Embora a Morte procurasse o terceiro irmão durante muitos anos, jamais conseguiu encontrá-lo. Somente quando atingiu a idade avançada foi que o irmão mais moço despiu a Capa de Invisibilidade e deu-a de presente para o filho adotivo. Um garoto albino e de hábitos estranhos igualmente ao do seu pai postiço. L acolheu, então, a Morte como uma velha amiga e acompanhou-a de bom grado, e, iguais, partiram desta vida.

**FIM.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Essa fic é o que se pode chamar de crossover, mas sem personagens do Harry Potter. Espero que eu tenha agradado aos fans de ambos fandons, contudo alguma coisa me diz que as do DN ficarão mais felizes...

Teve um pequenino shonen-ai para as fangirls. o/

Bom, eu quero _reviews_... '-'


End file.
